The drummer boy
by Frayster
Summary: Clary's bestfriend, Izzy, forced her to go to a concert were Clary meets a certain golden haired man. Jace is the drummer of the world famous band Queen and Clary is an art student. Will sparks fly or will they let theit differences get between them?
1. Chapter 1

A little crossover of the Mortal intruments and Queen. I hope you like it ️ I'm so sorry for any of the mistakes I made

CLARY POV

" Do we have to go?" I asked Izzy.

" Yes! This is an once in a lifetime chance!" Izzy said. She was my best friend. She was obsessed with her favourite band, Queen, who was playing in Brooklyn tonight. I didn't hate the band but I didn't love it either. The band was all that Izzy ever talked about. She especially liked the bass guitarist, Simon Lewis. She couldn't stop listening to her favourite song, Killer Queen. In fact we were listening to it right now. I also liked the song, so I didn't mind.

My name is Clarissa Fray but I go with Clary Fray. I'm a 22 yesr old art student in Brooklyn's art school. Our school also believed that music is an important form of ary so I am prettt good at singing and I can play pretty muchany instrument. My bestfriend's name is Isabelle Lightwood but she goes with Izzy. She is a medical student.

Izzy and I were getting ready and adding final touches to our outfits and makeup. Izzy was wearing a tight leather skirt, an Iron Maiden shirt tucked into the skirt, a leather jacket and ten inch black heels. She had a black smokey eye, her signature red lips and big golden hoop earrings. Her hair was straightened which made it look very slick and clean. She was also carrying a black Gucci purse. I was wearing black ripped jeans, a dark grey distressed Pink Floyd t-shirt, Dr. Martens and a black leather jacket. My hair was in messy curls and I had done a natural and glowy make up. I also had a green Kånken backpack.

The concert was going to be held at Izzy's and mine's favourite club, Pandemonium which was only a ten minute walk from Izzy's appartment. The tickets cost a fortune but Izzy said it was worth it. The whole club was going to be packed but luckily Izzy had been fast and had bought us tickets to the patio in the front.

After Izzy was finally done, we could leave. We decided to take my motorbike since it would be easy to park. I grabbed our helmets and went downstairs. When we got downstairs, I saw my beautiful baby. My bike was a 2009 Ninja 250r. It was beautiful.I had to work my ass off to be able to afford it. We bpth hopped on and drove to Pandemonium.

When we finally got there, we parked my baby and went inside. The club was already packed with queen fans. We walked to the patio and started dancing to the backround music. We had danced for about five minutes when suddelny the lights dimmed and the spotlights started spinning around in circles. Then four people came out of the curtains. Everybody started screaming. I'm pretty sure I went deaf. The last guy who came out really captured my eye. He had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing a striped longsleeve shirt, black ripped loose jeans and black converse. He was hot! Apparently he was the drummer, which made him 10 timed hotter.

While the band was getting ready and the lead singer, Raphael Santiago, was giving an introduction, all I could do was stare at the drummer. There just was something about him. Then the crasiest thing happened. He had just adjusted his drum set when his eyes met mine. He made the hottest smile that made me melt and winked at me. Without faltering for a second, I smiled back and blew a kiss. He pretended to catch the kiss and put his fingers on top of his wouth. I couldn't help but to laugh a little. I smiled and flipped my hair. He smiled back again.

Then the bamd started playing. Surprisingly I knew all of the words so I sang along. The first song that they played was Don't Stop Me Now, then Under Pressure and then Bohemian Rhapsody. Song by song I started loving the band more and more. The drummer was outstanding and was staring at me for the whole concert. Then, sadly it was the mid brake. I would have wanted to listen to them more but atleast there still was half of the concert. Izzy and I rushed to the cafeteria to buy some french friens and coca cola.

" They were amazing!" I said. I was so happy Izzy forced me to come.

" And OMG Jace Herondale was flirting with you for the whole time!" she screamed with excitement. I just laughed. Nobody that hot would actually care about me.

After we had eaten our fries and drankour cokes, we headed back to the stage. The rest of the concert was a blur. Izzy and I were singing from the top of our lungs and dancing like there wasen't a tomorrow. In between songs, Jace and I would exchange smiles. Then the concert ended. I was feeling like the happirst girl in the world and that nothing could make it better. The band left the stage but we didn't want to leave. It had been such a wonderfull night. Then, just as we were leaving, a security guard came up to us.

" Are you Clarissa Fairchild and Isabelle Lightwood?" he asked. We both nodded our heads and gulped. Were we in trouble?

" Follow me." He said. Izzy and I looked at each other and I shrugged. Wonder what it might be. Then we got closer to a door that read "Backstage". No! No way! I couldn't believe my eyes. Was I dreaming.

" This way." The guard said and opened the door. Izzy and I squealed and practically ran inside.

"Wait here." The guard said and left. Izzy and I were too amazed to talk. We just looked around. The room was filled with bags and cables going everywhere. It had two huge black leather sofas and a table filled with all types of snacks. I was looking around when I heard a gasp. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I thought itwas Izzy and turned around fast. Holy fuck! It wasen't Izzy. It was Jace Herondale!

"Hi!" Jace said. I pretended not to be shocked, amazed and having the worst fangirl moment ever. His british accent was the hottest thing I had ever heard.

" Hi!" I said back. My throat was so dry.

" Did you enjoy the show?" He asked.

"It was amazing! I especially liked your cresendos!" I said. He seemed shocked.

" Howdo you know about cresendos?" He asked.

" Oh, I'm a student at the Brooklyn's art school. They teach us music there too." I said. Jace was just going to say something when the rest of the band came in. They were talking about the show. I had my fangirl attack again.

" Oh, hi! I didn't realise we had guests." Raphael said.

" Yes, Raphael, Simon and Sebastian these fine ladies are-" Jace started untill he realised that he didn't know our names.

" Clary Fray." I said

"And Izzy Lightwood" She said. The band nodded and went to sit down on the sofa. They immedietly started arguing (in a friendly way) about what seemed to be a new song.

Then I felt a hot breath on my neck which made my hairs stand up.

"Would u like to go somewhere a bit more private?" Jace asked. He was so close to me, I could feel his body radiating heat. I could only nod. We went to Jace's private dressing room. He jumped on the large sofa and patted the area next to him. I sat down close to him. Then we just started talking. I'm pretty sure we talked for hours but In reality we only talked for about 10 minutes. It felt like I had known him forever. We were sitting really close and we were staring at each others eyes. I had butterflies in my stomach. Just as he started leaning towards me, a loud crash sound came from the main room. We both laughed and stood up to see what was happening. We came to the main room. I saw Izzy and Simon were sitting next to each other and that Raphael and Sebastian were still arguing about the song. I decided to pitch in.

"What part are you arguing about?" I asked.

" We are arguing about a new song called Love Of My Life. I think that the one part should go up but Sebastian thinks it should go down." Raphael said.

"Sing me the melody." I asked. Raphael sang it to me and showed me the lyrics. I thought for a while and then sang:

"Love of my life, you've hurt me. You've broken my heart and now you leave me. Love of my life, can't you see? Bring it back, bring it back.  
Don't take it away from me, because you don't know What it means to me."

After I finished singing, everyone applauded. I blushed a bit.

" Yes! That's perfect!" Raphael said in excitement. Sebastian nodded too.

" You have a voice of an angel!" Jace said. I laughed and shook my head.

" No, you really do!" He insisted. My blush deepend and I smiled. I sat down next to Jave. We stayed up almost for the whole night just arguing about their new songs. At some point we all fell asleep.

I woke up to a loud snoring sound. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the first thing I saw was Jace, who was next to me. We had apparently bern cuddling for the whole night. Izzy was cuddling with Simon and Sebastian and Raphael were cuddling together. I couldn't help but to laugh a bit. I still couldn't believe that last night happened. And that i was being cuddeled my the world famous Jace Herondale. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. Then I looked at the time. Oh fuck! It was already 10:12 am! We were supposed to be at Izzy's brother's, max's graduation in an hour. I carefully got out of Jace's arms and went to wake up Izzy. She really didn't want to wake up but when I told her about the event she stood right up. I grabbed the first thing I saw, which happened to be Jace's hoodie and threw it on. I quickly wrote Jace a letter.

Hi Jace :)

I had the best time yesterday and I won't ever forget it. I hope you have a great rest of your tour and that you have fun! We sadly have to leave. Izzy's brother is graduating and we wouldn't miss it for the world. Goodbye!

Love,

Clary

P.s. you're never getting back your hoodie. Sorry :))

I borrowed Izzy's lipstick and kissed the letter and placed it next to Jace. It seemed that Izzy had done the same thing for Simon.

We grabbed our stuff amd ran back to my bike. We hopped on and drove to our place. We quickly redid our makeup, changed our clothes and did out hair. Izzy wore a beautiful v-neck lace dress with an open back which came down to her mid thigh and paired it woth nide heels. Her hair was in a sleek low ponytail. She applyed some brown eye shadow and put on some dark nude lipstick. I wore a green wrap dress with some small white flowers on it. I paired it with some white sandalsand put on some brown eyeshadow and put on some lipgloss. My hair was in a messy low bun that looked casual but still festive. I took Izzy's Gucci purse and Izzy took nude handbag.

My thoughts kept wondering to Jace. I was sad that I would never see him again. I needed ro stop thinking about him. I started looking for my wallet from my leather jackets pockets. Then my hand touched a piece of paper. I took it out and read it.

Call me baby

472829196

I couldn't help but to smile to myself. I took put my phone and typed in his number. I didn't have time to call him now but I certanly would later.

 **I hope you like this story! It would mean the world to me if u reviewed❤️**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do **not** own the Mortal instruments or any other charecters from the story.

This is chapter 2. I hope you like this️

After Max's graduation, I couldn't wait to get home. It felt like Jace's number was burning in my pocket.

Izzy and I had a small appartment on Smiths and Union st. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. I had moved there when I was 18 when my mother died. I had a messed up childhood. My dad was and alchoholic and I hadn't seen him since I was six. Izzy and I had been friends since kindergarden when we were paired up together to make a castle out of toiletpaper rolls.

My room was small and its theme was black and white with lots of green plants. All of my walls were white woth some of my artwork framed woth black frames. I had a queen sized bed in the corner and under the huge window. I loved the window so much. I could see everything from up there. I hung up some white fairy lights on the windows. I had black shelves on top of my bed which had lots of green plants, some pictures of my family and Izzy and my drawing supplies. In the other corner of the room, I had a full length mirror and next to it, I had a white vanity. I had a big black dresser for my clothes and shoes. I also had a rack for them. I had blacked a ton of random plants and candles all over my room. I had lamps hanging from the roof, which were basic lightbulbs with mason jars on top. On the last side of the room, I had my studying table, which is mostly used for my artwork and it was pretty much always messy. Otherwise my room was fairly clean. Next to my studying table was a record player and a box full of records. I loved listening to them.

Izzy's room was completely different. Her walls were a royal blue color. She too had a bed under a big window, a white vanity and a whote clothing rack. She had blue almost see through curtains which made the whole room a lovely blue colour. She had a white furry matt which was the softedt thing your feet could be blessed with. She had the same closet as me except her's was white. Izzy had a big crystal chandelier whoch made the room look like it was filled woth rainbows when the light hit the crystals. The biggest difference between Izzy's and my rooms were that Izzy's toom was always a complete mess. She had clothes flung everywhere, makeup spread all over her tables and hair products and tools on the floor.

Our living room had the same theme as my bedroom. It had white walls, a black sofa, a black coffeetable, a black little dresser to put our tv on and a furry black matt. It had the same lamps as my room. Our living room was connected with our kitchen. Our kitchen had a black marble island, five barstools, some cupboards for our plates, bowls, glasses, mugs cutlery and so on. It had a fridge and a washing machine too. It also had the same lamps as me. The both rooms had green plants everywhere; hanging from the roof, on tables and on the floor.

Our bathroom, as my room, living room and the kitchen had a black and white theme. It was pretty much your basic bathroom. It had a shower with black marble tiles and glass walls. The sink was also made from black marble. The bathroom also had a toilet and a mirror on top of the sink.

As soon as Izzy and I got home, we changed into sweats and hodies, got some ice cream out of the freezer and jumped on the sofa. We put on The Breakfast Club and just started talking about yesterday. We both were in shock. Apparently Izzy ans Simon had really hit it off. I was still wondering why Jace had noticed my. I didn't look that special. I had flaming orange hair, pale skin green eyes. I was about 5'3 and fairly skinny. I wasen't ugly but I wouldn't describe myself as pretty either.

I took my phone and typed Jace's phone number in. But what if he had given me a wrong number? Well there is only way to find out. I went to text messages and typed in "Hey :)" and then pressed send. Almost immedietly I got a text back

JACE: Hi :)) i'm glad you found my note!

CLARY: Yup me too. And you found my note?

JACE: Yes. I had so much fun yesterday!

CLARY: Me too! I still kinda can't believe it happened

JACE: I can't believe I met someone so beautiful

I couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

CLARY: Ass kisser

JACE: Only if it's yout ass

CLARY: good one

JACE: oh by the way, what are u doing tomorrow?

CLARY: Nothing

JACE: I'll pick you up at seven. Dress warm. See you

Omggg!

"IZZYYYY" I screamed. Izzy came running in with a straightening iron in her hand.

" What?" Izzy asked and looked round the room. When she saw that there wasn't anything dangerous in the room, she put down the straightening iron.

" Jace Herondale just asked me on a date!" I squealed. Izzy gasoed and took my hands in her hands. We both started screaming and jumping around like five year olds.

"Ommgg! What are you going to wear? Where are you going? When? We need to get your nails done. Ooh and your legs waxed. Oh and-" Izzy continued until I interrupter her.

" Izzy calm down." I laughed.

" He said to dress warm so I guess somewhere outside? And he's picking me up at seven tomorrow. And fine we can go wax my legs but I'm not going to get my nails done. And thats final." I said. Izzy sighed.

" Finee." Izzy said in defeat. " Let's start with the waxing. You know what, I have some wax strips in my bathroom. Okay lets go." Izzy said and pushed me towards the bathroom.

After a painful 30 minutes of Izzy waxing my legs, she finally let me go. It was already six p.m. so we decided to order pizzas. I ordered a Margharita pizza and Izzy ordered a hawaian pizza.

The pizza's came fast. We payed for them and went to sit on the bar stools. I went to grab a bottle of red wine and glasses. Once again we had a blast just talking about out feelings and other "girly" stuff when the doorbell rang. I jumped up to open the door.

" Hi, Clary!" Alec and Magnus, Izzy's brother and his boyfriend said.

" I think this belongs to Izzy. She might want it." Alec laughed and gave me a small piece of paper.

" Do you wanna come in? We have some pizza." I asked. The pair shook their head.

" We're going on a date now, biscuit , but thank you. Just thought to stop by and give that to Izzy. Goodbye my darlings!" Magnus said and waved. I waved back and closed the door. I couldn't help but to wonder what was in the note that Alex had handed to me.

" Who was it?" Izzy asked.

" It was Alec and Mahnus dropping by to give you this piece of paper. Wonder what's on it." I said while handing the note to Izzy. Izzy imedietly opened it. Her face lit up.

" Show!" I begged. She tilted the note towards me.

" I thought I'd give you my number just in case, I don't know, if you want to go out with me. I mean you don't have to but if you can you want. Text me :)

4392920184

best regards,

Simon Lewis"

" Haha you can literally read his awkwardness from that note." I laughed.

" I think it's sweet." Izzy said. Of course she would. She had always had a thing for nerdy boys.

We spent the evening eating our pizza's anf drinking wine. Izzy had answered to Simon's message. They had agreed to go on a date on Saturday and Izzy was already panicing about it. After that, we both just decided to go to sleep.

In the morning, Izzy was already fussing about the date.

"Go wash your hair!" Izzy said.

" Ok, Mom!" I said and laughed. Izzy just rolled her eyes and pushed me towards the bathroom. She put a bottle of vanilla shampoo and conditioner. I went in the shower and washed my hair. I was a bit nervous but I tried not to think about it.

To get my mind of the date, I decided to go to my art studio to paint a little. I put on my light blue mom jeans which were covered in paint, a white v-neck t-shirt and some black converse. I threw my hair in a messy bun and grabbed my phone, helmet and keys. I ran downstairs and jumped on my bike. The studio was only a 5 minute drive away.

The studio used to be my mom's, but when she died it was giver to me. The studio is pretty much the only way I'm able to pay rent. There was was a painting/other arts room, photoshooting set, dance studio and a music room. I rented it to people. I knew the schedule and I could use is when it was free. I put my sruff in the corner and went to get my supplies.

The art room was a big room with tons of tables. The walls were filled with cupboards. I chose my favourite spot, right besides the window. I decided to paint another picture of Izzy. I had a collection of paintings of the people I loved. It included Izzy, her family, my good friend Maia from my art school and of course my mom.

Today I painted a picture of Izzy in out senior prom. It was us hugging in the middle of the dance floor after Izzy had been crowned the prom queen.

Painting was a way for me to relax. I've always been very artistic and liked drawing. Mainly because my mother was a professional artist.

I painted for hours. I was just about to do Izzy's hair when she called me.

"Speaking of the devil." I thought to my self and answered the phone.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Izzy screamed at the phone. I had to put the phone further away from my ear.

"I'm at the studio. What do you mean?" I asked. Then it came to me. THE DATE! I had been so caught up in my work I didn'g realise time was going so fast. I checked the time. It was 17:52.

" Okay, okay hold tight i'll be there in five." I said

"You better be or else-" I cut the call before she got the chance to finnidh the sentence. I quickly put my brushes in a water cup and set my painting to dry. I grabbed my stuff and once again, ran to my bike.

When I finally made it back to our appartment, I was out of breath. I had ran up all of the stairs. As soon as I stepped through our doorway Izzy sent ne to the bathroom to wash my face. I applied some muisturizer and went to my vanity. I decedid to do a very natural and light makeup. First I applied a small amount of concealer under my eyes and over a pimple I had. Then I did my brows. I liked to keep them natural, so I only applied some to fill in my brows. Then I curled my lashes and put on a light coat of mascara.

Then it was time for clothes. He said to put on something warm. I went to my closet and picked out some light blue tight fitting mom jeans, a black woolen sweater tucken in on the front and a golden necklace with a coin looking pendant I curled my hair into loose messy curls. I put on a yellow beanie, slipped on my Dr. martens and put on a jean jacket with a white wool layer.

I checker the time. 18:45. I still had 15 minutes. I had butterflies in my stomach. Or more like little snakes biting the insides of my stomach. Izzy seemed to notice and handed me a shot of liquid courage a.k.a vodka. I took my green Kånken bag and put in my wallet, some chapstick and a from Izzy's request, a condom.

"Izzyy!" I had argued with her but she just raised her arms.

" Hey you never know!" She said and I threw a pillow at her.

"Wonder were we'll be going?"I asked Izzy.

" Only god knows. Except this time Jace would be the god." We both laughed. The time passed and the closer to 19:00 we came, the more nervracking it was.

Then the doorbell rang. Izzy squaled and ran to get it. My heart dropped to my stomach. This was it. I walked to the door.

Jace looked amazing. He was wearing black ripped jeans, a black AC/DC hoodie, a black leather jacket and a black beanie. He, too, was wearing Dr. Martens.

" You look beautiful." Jace said. I smiled and looked down.

"You don't look so bad either." I said. We smiled at each other.

"You ready to go?" Jace asked. I nodded and grabbed my bag.

" See you Izzy!" I said as I shut the door.

" Wait how did you know where I live?" I asked. I never told him.

" I have my ways." He said and winked.

" You asked Izzy didn't you?" I asked.

" Yup." He said. We both laughed. We walked down to his car, which was a red Toyota Pickup 1994.

" Interesting choice of car. Toyota pickup 1994?" I asked.

" Yes. I'm impressed. How do you know so much about cars?" Jace asked.

" My friend used to date this guy, Kyle. He taught me everything about cars." I said. We hopped in the car.

" So where are we going?" I asked. He just looked at me with his beautiful smiled that made my heart melt.

"It's a surprise." He said. The rest of the ride went silently, but in a comfortable way. Then we turned into an open area. Then I saw the sign.

"No way! I've always wanted to go see a movie in a drive-in! This is so cool!" I said. It was true. I was so excited. We parked our car.

" Wait here." He said. I decided to text Izzy to tell her where we were.

CLARY: Hi! Jace took me to an Drive-in(!) see you in a couple of h️

IZZY: omg thats so romantic! See you!

Then Jace came back. He had a huge fluffy blanket, sodas and popcorn. He put them in the trunk and helped me out. Then I saw the trunk. He had put fairy lights on top, a matress and some pillows.

"This is so sweet. Thank you!" I said. I really meant it.

"The best for the most beautiful lady." Jace said and bowed. I laughed. He lifted me into the trunk and then climbed in. He snuggled super close to me and put the blanket on top of us.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked.

" The Breakfast club. It's my favourite movie." Jace said.

" No way! It's mine too!" I said. Then the movie started. He snuggled up closer and I rested my head on his shoulder. We just talked about random stuff and watched the movie. We kept going closer and closer untill I was practically on top of him.

When the movie ended, I was a bit sad. I would have wanted to hang out with him more.

" You hungry?" Jace asked.

"Starving!" I said. We both laughed. We jumped in the car. Jace put some music and we just sung our hearts out.

" Your voice is really good!" Jace said. I blushed.

" Thanks. Your's too!" We smiled at each other. Then we were at In-n-out. We jumped out of the car and went inside. We both had cheeseburger meals with coca cola and french fries. We got our food and chose a table.

" Can I take a picture?" Jace asked. I nodded and smiled at the camera. I just laughed when I saw Jace smile at the photo. We at our food and just talked about eveything. We both managed to eat our meals.

Jace dropped me off at my appartment.

" So, this is it?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

" I had a great time." I said

" Me too." He said and smiled.

" A goodnight kiss?" He asked innocently. I laughed and nodded. Jace's eyes flickered between my eyes and lips. He started leaning in. The closer he got, the more butterflies I had. I closed my eyes. He was so close to my face when-

"RINGG" Jace's phone started ringing. We parted awkwardly and Jace anwered his phone.

" Really guys! You had to call now?" Jace whisper screamed and I laughed. He talked on the phone for a couple minutes and then hung up.

" Goodnight, Jace." I said and leaned in to kiss his cheek. The vibe wasn't right anymore. He waved and I went inside. I was a bit dissapointed about the kiss, but I didn't let it ruin the date, which had been perfect. I saw that Izzy had fallen asleep on the couch while whatching tv, so I closed it and put a blanket over Izzy. I washed my face and got into my pjs. I hopped into my bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Little did I know, that today was going to be the first time I dreamt about a certain golden haired boy.

 **Review if you like! I'll take any suggestions to make this story better!️️**


	3. Chapter 3

" You're so beautiful." Jace said. I blushed and looked deeper in his eyes. They were blue with hints of brown. He was leaning in. His lips were a millimeter away from my lips when-

" CLARYYY! I'm hungryy" Izzy screamed. I just groaned and threw a pillow at Izzy's head. I tried to shake the dream off, but it didn't happen so easily. I rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom for a shower. After I just put on some brow colour to make me look a little less dead. I put on black jeans, a light grey college and threw my hair into a messy bun. I put on the coin necklace and threw on my black lowtop converse. I put a dainty little triangle in my first earholes, a thin small hoop on the second and an other one on my third which was at the top part of my ear. I went to our living room where Izzy was laying on the sofa.

Izzy wanted to know everything. She asked about the venue, the movie, the trip to in-n-out and everything else. She, too was a bit dissapointed about the kiss. We were too lazy to make breakfast so we left to Java jones, our favourite coffee shop. I got a black coffee and Izzy took a Caramel cream frappuchino. I have never been a fan of sweet things in morning. I also took a cream cheese bagel and Izzy took a bowl of unflavored yoghurt and berries. We had just sat down when Izzy let out a gasp.

" Oh my god! Look!" Izzy squaled and showed me her phone. It was Jace's Instagram. He had posted the picture of me in In-N-Out. I gasped. What!

" Oh look! He even tagged you! And the caption is a heart emoji! Thats so sweet!" Izzy said and awed.

" Where did he get my account from?" I wondered.

" You look so good by the way." Izzy said.

" Awe thank you." I laughed.

As soon as we got home, I checked my phone. I had over 5.500 new followers. They kept coming every minute. Wow people really must love Jace, which made me realise how lucky I was.

Then I realized that it was already 10:58 and my classes started at 11:15. I grapped my messanger with my supplies, threw in my keys, phone, wallet and a couple of energy drinks. I was feeling super tired because I could'nt sleep properly. I took two canvases, my pencil case and my sketching book. I tried to stuff them in my bag. After a while of struggling, I succeeded. I shouted goodbye to Izzy, grabbed my helmet and once again, ran down our buildings stairs. I hopped on my bike and started my engine.

It only took about 6 minutes to get to my school, so I had time to go to my locker and put in my canvases and other supplies because my painting class was going to be after art history. Art history was mostly about the renaissance. I took my notebook, pencil case and my energy drink. I looked at my schedule to see which classroom the class was going to be in. Oh shit! It was in building 5 on the top floor. I was in building 1. I grabbed my stuff and started running.

Our school was huge. It was a campus. Some people lived here in building 3, but the dorm rooms were so expensive and I lived super close to the school. We had over a 1500 students here. They came from all around the world.

When I finally made it, the time was 11:16. The class had already started so I sneaked in. It's kind of funny that in high school the teachers said that we had to behave because the collage teachers are scary and won't take any bullshit. Then I came here and found out that that wasn't true at all. I remember when we had our first art hostory lesson. The first words that the teacher said were:

" Hi, dudes. I'm Steve Jacobs but you can call me Steve. I really don't care. I'm a bit hungover so if you would be kind and keep the noise level a bit down. And is it cool if I keep the lights off? Thanks. Okay, the renaissance. Let's start with some important peoplr. So there was these dudes called Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael and yes these sre the names of the teenage ninja turtles. They were named after important peoplle of the reneissance." Everyone laughed a bit. All of the classes had been pretty chill until test week came. It meant a lot of studying, trying to write full essays at 11:35 when it needs to be handed at 12:00 and lot of people crying in the bathrooms.

After school, I really felt like painting something, so I decided to go to the studio. I grabbed my bag and quickly drowned one energy drink. I hopped on my bikw and drove to the studio.

I went to the cabinets to get the paints. I set the canvas on a stand. I had to think for a while. What should I paint. Then I got an idea. I could paint Jace. I took my phone to get a photo of him from instagram, when I noticed I had another 5000 new followers. Yesterday I still had 800 followers and now I sddenly have over 23000 followers. I went to Jace's instagram and picked a photo of him in a white and blue striped turtleneck with sunglasses and his hair all messy and cute. I first sketched all of the outlined and then started doing his face.

After about one and a half hour I was done with his face and hair, when I remembered that there was going to be photo shoot downstairs. I decided to go check it out.

I sneaked downstairs. I could already hear the camera shitter clicking and I could see the camera flash.

"Raphael, turn your head this way, Sebastian, don't squat down, Simon stop squintinf like that and Jace just keep doing what you do, you look great." The photographer said. Wait. Those names sounded familiar. I finally got to the glass door, when I saw that it really was Queen which was being photographed. I went inside to watch. Then the photographer noticed me.

" Ah, Clary! Thanks for letting me shoot here." Anita said. She was one of the regulars who came here a couple of times per week.

" No prob!" I said.

"Clary?" Jace said. He sounded kinda surprised.

" Sup." I said.

" Are you stalking me?" He asked. I just laughed.

" I could ask you the same thing. I own this studio." I said. You could see that Jace had an "Oooooh" moment.

"So this is the studio you were talking about. Niicee." he said.

"Okay I think we're done with the group photos. Let's move on to the individual photos. Jace, you wanna be first?" Anita asked. Jace nodded and walked back to the back of the room. They had a light ocean blue backdrop and they were all wearing casual neutral tones.. Jace was wearing grey jeans, a white t-shirt, a dark blue tattered denim jacket and he was wearing yellow converse shoes. He had sex hair. He looked really hot.

They started taking photos. Jace was really good at modelling. He knew hot to work the camera while looking effortless. They had taken photos for a couple of minutes when Jace asked:

"Clary, could you join me?" I was mortifyed. I hated being infront of the camera. Especially now that I looked like ive been dragged behind a moving car for days.

" Ummm..." I said unsure.

" Come! I'll show you." He said.

" But I look horrible!" I said with a laugh.

" Clary, you look angelic. Come!" Jace said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fiine." I walked to him. First we took a few photos just looking at each other. I couldn't stop laughing and everytime I stared laughing, so did Jace but Anita said it was good because it looked natural. Then we took a few of just messing around and then a few of us being serious. First I stood halfway bing his back. Thenwe went to sit on the ground with me sitting infront of him.

I was surprised that I actually enjoyed the photo shoot. After we were done taking photos, we flopped on the couch.

" So are you painting here or did you just come to visit?" Jace asked. I had really forgotten to appreciate his british accent. He sounded so hot.

" I'm painting." I said.

"Can I see?" Jace asked. Then I remembered that I had painted Jace.

" Uhh...well..um it's nor really finished." I said while blushing.

" I don't care. Let's go see it." He said.

" Fine." I said

"What did you paint?" he asked. I let out a nervous laugh.

" You." I said and smiled sheepishly.

" Cool! I've always wanted someone to paint my beautiful face." Jace said and I laughed. We went upstairs. I showed him the painting.

" It's beautiful! Okay, It's my face, of course it's beautiful but you are very talented!" Jace said amazed. I blushed.

" Thanks." I said and grabbed my equiptment. I continued painting it while we talked. We were having such a good time, laughing and having fun. I asked about his family.

" My mom and dad passed when I was six. I was raised in orphanages back in England. What about you?" Jace asked.

" I never met my dad and I have no itensions. He was an alchoholic. My mom died when I was 18. Izzy and her family have been my only family for a couple of years now." We both had kinda fucked up families.

"When are you leaving back to England?" I had been dreading asking that question for a while now.

" Oh we're thinking about permanently moving here." Jace said. That was such a relief but I didn't show it.

" Oh that's cool."

After about an hour, I was finally done with the painting. I was pretty proud of it.

" That's amazing!" He said. I put it in the collection of my other paintings. Jave wanted to go threw all of them.

" Who's this? Your boyfriend?" He asked. He sounded a bit dissapointed.

" No! That's Izzy's gay brother, Alec." I laughed. Jace instantly seemed happier. I got a notification on my phone.

IZZY: When u comin home?

CLARY: Be there in 15

"Izzy wants me to go home." I said to Jace.

" I can help you clean up." Jace said and I thanked him.

"You can wash the brushes." I said and handed them to him. I washed the tables and put the paints away. After Jace had cleaned the brushes and put them to dry, I grabbed my stuff and was about to leave.

" Hey, Clary. Would you like to comee to the American Music Awards with me?" He asked. Omg! Yes! I couldn't believe it but I wanted to act cool.

" I'll have to check my calendar." I said.

" Ok cool! I'll send you the deets." He said.

" Bye!" I said. I could hear him say bye after me. Just after I had gone behind the corner, I started jumping up and down and doing my victpry dance. Then I heard laughing from behind me.

" You do realise that I can still see you?" Jace asked. Oh crap! I forgot the mirrors all around the rooms.

" Yup, just thought I had a bug on me." I said and ran out.

Later that night Jace texted me.

JACE: AMA are on the 20.4.2019 at 17:00. I'll pick you up at 16:00. Simon is going to ask Izzy but don't tell her yet. Tell me the colour of your dress so that I can get a matching bowtie or tie. Your choice. See ya ️

CLARY: I'll have to go buy a dress but I'll tell u as soon as I get it. And I like bowties better :)

I coudn't believe I was going to a award show with a red carpet. It's my childhood dream. Oh crap! I've got to buy a dress. Guess I'm not paying rent then.

"Oh my god!" Izzy screamed. There it is.

" Simon asked you to the AMA's?" I asked.

" Yes, how did you know?" Izzy asked in confusion.

" Because Jace asked me too." I say. Izzy just squeled.

" Yey! We can go shopping!" Izzy said and I groaned. Then I noticed another text from Jace.

JACE: Check the mail

Thats weird I thought but did it anyway. There was a single envelope. I took it to my room and opened it.

Hi Clary!

Go to the Macy's at W 34th st and 7th ave. Show them the other note in this envelope and they will know what to do.

Love,

Jace

Wonder what he meant by " they will know what to do".

Izzy left to the store to buy us some ice cream. Yes we know we eat too much ice cream but we really don't care. When she came back, she was laughing hysterically.

" You have to see what I found from the store!" She said and took out an magazine. Holy fuck! That was my face on it! I read the front cover.

"Does Jace have a new love interest?" "Go to page nine to find out more" I flipped to page nine.

" Jace Herondale, the drummer for Queen, was spotted at the Sunset Drive-In movie theater with a female friend. They were sitting innthe trunk of a Toyota Pickupp 1994. Later that night, Jace posted the picture of his female friend and also tagged her. The mysterious's girl's name is Clary Fray and she's a student at Brooklyn Art School. Are they dating or are they just friends?" I read aloud to Izzy. The pages had the picture of me in in-n-out, one from the drive-in with us both laughing like mad and a pic of us outside my appartment.

"Wow, You really are famous now!" Izzy laughed. I just rolled my eye.

" I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to sleep." I said. Izzy said goodnight and left to her own room. I took of my makeup and put on my pyjamas. I jumped in bed and started thinking. My life had changed a lot in these past four days. With that thought, I fell asleep.

 **I'm really sorry if I made any annoying spelling mistakes or something like that. Thank you to those who reviewed. It means the world to me!❤️**

 **Peace out,**

 **Frayster**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you really dating Jace?"

"You two are so cute!"

"How did you meet him?"

I heard these comments for the whole day at school. I was the number one topic. At lunch I had gotten tired of all of the stares and whispers, so I went to hide in the bathroom. After a couple of minutes, I heard the door open.

" I can't believe Jace would choose _her!_ She's so plain and boring!" a voice said. I tried not to let it get to me.

" I know right! She's such an attention whore!" another voice said. I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to run away but I wasn't that weak. I unlocked my stall and calmly came out. The girls looked mortifyed. I washed my hands in no hurry. The girls were just standing there awkwardly and getting redder by the second.

" Bye!" I called out when I left. I was proud of myself for not running out and being over dramatic.

After that, the rest of the day went pretty smoothly. I had gotten used to the comments and learned to ingore them. After my classes I went to my locker and got my bag. When I closed the door, I had a heart attack. One of the girls from the bathroom was standing there.

" I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it at all! I just was jelous. I don't know if you care but I just wanted to clear the air. I hate having beef with anyone." The girl said. She actually seemed really nice.

"No problem. I get it." I said.

" I'm Seelie, by the way. I'm in your art history class" She said.

" Oh cool! I'm Clary." I said though I doubted, that she already knew that.

" See ya around?" She asked.

"Sure!" I said and left to my bike. I don't know why, but that really made my day. It really proved that something small like that can change everything. I rode the rest of the trip in a good mood.

Izzy and I were going to buy our dresses, since the AMA's would be in four days. I was wearing black jeans, a black loose button up with the first three buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves tucked. I also had my black leather jacket. my hair was in a messy bun and I was wearing Dr. Martens. I only had a bit of brow colour on.

I was going to pick Izzy up from school. Her school looked really fancy and sophisticated while out school was filled with artworks.

Izzy's schools yard was packed with people. I drove in the driveway. Everyone was staring at me. I tried not to get self-concious and remain confident. I took off my helmet and opened my hair.

" What!" "It's a girl!" I heard eveyone gasp. I walked towards the building. Then someone had the audacity to slap my ass. I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my shoulder. I had done Martial arts for seven years and had a black belt in kung fu. I still held his hand, bending it so that if i would turn it a bit more, his arm would fall out of it's socket. I also had my foot pressing his head to the gravel. We were soon surrounded by people filming us.

"That's not how you treat women, now is it?" I asked.

"No!" The guy whimpered. I lifted my foot and let his arm go. He stood up and ran away stumbling.

I didn't get mad easily, but the one thing that would get me riled up fast was when people mistreated women or anyone. Everyone started applauding. I just laughed and walked inside.

When Izzy's class ended, she hurried out woth her stuff falling out of her hands. I laughed and helped her put her stuff into her bags.

" Heard you already caused a scene?" Izzy asked laughing.

" Hey, it's not my fault someone slapped my ass!" I said and shrugged. We both laughed. Everyone was staring at us.

" wait, that's the girl who kicked that guys ass!" " It's Clary Fairchild, the one who's seeing Jace Herondale!" We hopped on my bike and rodd tp the Macy's. Just as we were in the escalator, I got a message from Jace.

JACE: These are the pix we got a few days ago. You can post them if u want!

CLARY: I will!

JACE: oh and bu the way remind me to never make you mad

CLARY: why

JACE: The video of the guy slapping your ass and you flipping him has honestly gone viral.

CLARY: What!

JACE: Yup.

I saved the pictures to my camera roll. Anita was so good at photography. We both looked good even though I felt kind of rough. I went to my Instagram and chose my favourite three photos. I tagged Jace. I captioned the photo "An angel and a potato💫 "

As soon as I hit share, my phone blew up with notifications. I had about 150k followers. I saw that Jace commented on it.

" and you're the angel." Jace is too sweet.

When we made it to the dress section, I gave the note to one of the told us to follow them. They immedietly gave us about 10 dresses to try on. By the fifth dress, Izzy had already found her's. It was a skintight bright red dress, with a deep neckline. The top part was tight but the lower part was beautifully flowy. Izzy looked gorgeus.

It took me forever to find a perfect one. I tried on atleast 20 different dresses, suits and everything in between.

I was so relieved when I finally found the perfect dress. It was a emerald green off shoulder floor length dress, with a bit of a sweetheart neckline. The sleeves sat perfectly on my upper arms. The top part was also tight but it spread out. The material was allost silky, except a bit thicker and sturdier. I chose black stilettos and Izzy chose white ones.

When we went to buy the dresses, we found out that we got them for free. I was really grateful. We thanked the employees and tipped them. We went to get dinner from pizza hut.

When we finally made it home, I was super tored but Izzy still forced me to come to the gym with her. He mostly did strength training and I did cardio. After I while, I went to the boxing bag and started to beat the crap out of it.I hated boxing with gloves, so I usually never used them. The only problem with that was that my knuckles were usually bloody and full of tiny little cuts. And when they weren't full of cuts, you could see all of my old scars. My knuckles were basically just a huge scar by now.

We showered at the at the gym and went to the sauna. It was a thing, that we learned about on our trip to Finland last year.

At home I just put on my pjs and washed my face and teeth. Then I jumped into bed and fell soundly asleep. I, once again, dreamt of Jace.

 **I'm sorry this is really short! Don't worry guys I'll keep on writing longer ones! Once again, if u liked please review. It makes my day❤️**

 **\- Frayster**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry its been so long! No excuses, I've been a bit lazy and having a little case of wroters block. I'll try oploading more often! And thank you to everyone who reviewed! It made me so happy!

CLARY POV:

The week had gone fast. I didn't really do anything special. I went to school, painted and hung out with Izzy. Soon it was the night before the AMA's. Izzy and I were both super nervous. We had washed our hair and put on a face mask and were chilling by the Tv, whatching the show f•r•i•e•n•d•s and drinking wine.

"What do you think tomorrows going to be like?" I asked Izzy.

" Amazing! Imagine all of the people we will meet!" Izzy said. You could just hear the excitement from her voice.

We watched Netflix until about 1 am. We thought that it would probobly be smart to go to sleep so that we wouldn't look dead tomorrow. I did my usual night routine and jumped onto my cozy sheets and snuggled up in my comfy and warm blankets. I was always cold.

The next morning I woke up to Izzy singing.

"I'm going to the AMA's!" she sung the whole morning.

" Yes, I think the people of Bronx know already!" I said. Jace had scheduled us a hair and makeup session at twelve. It was 9 am so we still had a lot of time. Izzy was fussing and running around getting her stuff.

I put my dress, makeup and shoes in my bag. I still coudn't believe I was going to the AMA's. We couldn't fit all of the stuff on my Bike, so we hailed a cab.

When we made it to the salon, we were immedietly rushed to the makeup and hair chair. There were atleast four employees rushing around us.

When we were finally done, it was already four pm. Izzy looked gorgeus. Her hair was straightened and slicked back and she had a black smokey eye with warm toned white glitter in the corner of her eyes. My hair was in messy waves and I had a brown smokey eye with a small black wing of eyeliner.

"Izzy! You look like a godess!" I said. She really did.

" OMG so do you!" she squealed

We still had time untill we had to go to the gala, so we went out to eat. Everyone was staring at us. we ended up going to a sushi place.

In the middle of our meal, Jace sent me a text.

JACE: Send your location, I'll have a limo pick you up in twenty. see you!

A limo?! I had never been in one. They seemes so fancy.

After we finished our meal, we paid and went outside. Just as Jace had said, there was a limo waiting. We jumped in. The ride went well.

When we got to the event place, we rushed to a bathroom to change into our dresses. I heard my phone ding.

JACE: Where are you?

CLARY: We are changing into our dresses. Where should we come?

JACE: Come outside, we have to go to the red carpet.

CLARY: okay, see you in five!

My heart skipped a beat when he said red carpet. I told Izzy what Jace had said and we walked outside. My eyes searched for a while and then landed on Jace. I gasped. He looked like a greek god. He had a black tux with an emerald green bowtie. His hair was messed into his famous bedhead look. I looked down. I let out a little laugh. Of course he would be wearing his converse.

" You clean up nice!" Jace said. I could see him eying me.

" You don't look so bad yourself." I said with a flirty tone. I could see Izzy and Simon talking from the corner of my eyes.

" Are you ready?" Jace asked. I nodded. This was it. I couldn't believe that I was about to walk on the red carpet. As soon as we stepped on the carpet, people all around us started screaming our names and asking us to turn towards their camera. They even knew my name?!

" Jace! Clary! Come here!" An interviewer shouted. We looked at eachother and shrugged. We walked over to the cameras.

" Hi! How has your evening been?" The interviewer asked.

" Really well! How about yours?" I asked. Jace nodded with me.

" It's been awesome! How did you guys meet?" The interviewer asked.

" We met at my concert." Jace said.

" Sweet! So Clary, what do you do for living?" The interviewer asked.

" I'm a student at Brooklyn's art school. I draw, paint , sing and box." I said. Why did I just list all of my hobbies?! I'm such a dumbass!

" Oh yea, I saw the video of you flipping the guy after he slapped your ass. It went viral so fast!" She said in amazement.

" So Jace..." the interviewer continued asking him questions. I could see Izzy motioning me to come over. I whispered into Jace's ear to tellhim where I was going and did an awkward little run towards Izzy. We laughed and posed together. This was one of the happiest moments of my life. I didn't have a care in the world. We did a couple more of interviews.

" Oh shit! Thats Billie Eilish!" I whisper screamed to Izzy. We bpth loved her music.

" We have to go say hi!" Izzy said. We walked over to her.

" Billie! Sorry to bother you, but we just thought we would stop by and say hi. We love your music! Your voice is amazing! I absolutely love your E flat!" I said and blushed. I really was rambling.

" Hi! It's so nice to meet you! You sing?" She asked. I nodded.

" Cool! Yoo, we should sing together. Here is my number. Hit me up when you wanna colab!" Billie said and gave me a piece of paper.

" Would you mind taking a selfie?" I asked.

" No, not at all, bro!" She said. We took a quick selfie and then Billie gave me a classic tight Billie hug.

" See ya!" I said. As soon as Billie had turned away, Izzy and I squeled and did our victory dance.

" Time to go inside!" Somebody screamed from the front of the building. We waved goodbye to the paparazzi and went inside. We found our spots next to Jace, Simon, Raphael and Sebastian. The place was decorated beautifully. The theme was black and white. The tables had a white tablecloth with black chairs. The centerpiece was a black rectangular vase with white roses.

Then the ceremony started. A beautiful blonde girl stepped on stage. I could see Jace tensening up.

" Hi everyone and welcome!" She said. I'm Annie West and I'm going to be your host today!" Annie said. She continued by talking about the history of the AMA's.

" Today's categories are Favourite electronic dance music artist, favourite contemporary inspirational artist, favourite latin artist, favourite alternative artist, favourite adult contemporary artist, favourite rap/hip hop song, favourite rap/hip hop album, favourite rap/hip hop artist, favourite country song, favourite country album, favourite country band/duo/group, favourite country female artist, favourite country male artist, favourite soul/RB song, favourite soul/RB album, favourite soul/RB female artist, favourite soul/RB male artist, favourite pop/rock song, favourite pop/rock album, favourite pop/rock band/duo/group, favourite pop/rock female artist, favourite pop/rock male artist, favourite social artist, top soundtrack, tour of the year, video of the year, collaboration of the year, new artist of the year and the best and most glorious award, the artist of the year! Wow that was a long list! Okay lets start! The nominees for the favourite electronic dance musical artist are..." Annie said. I kind of zoned out and just took in all of the things happening around me. I spotted so many celebrities.

After a while it was finally a category that Queen was nominated for.

" The award of favourite pop/rock song goes to...QUEEN!" We all started screaming and jumping in our seats. The band stood up and jogged to the stage. They received their award. They all held a mini speetch.

After they had come down, we all hugged them and congradulated them. Again I felt myself slipping into another reality. I snapped out of it when I heard Annie say:

" And for the LAST award today, the artist of the year. The nominees are Billie Eilish, Queen, Taylor swift and Dua Lipa. And the winner is... QUEEEEEN!"

The whole room exploded. We couldn't believe our ears. They had actually won! The boys ran nup to the stage. Then one thing happened that I couldn't expect. The host, Annie, grabbed Jace's arms and pulled him in for a deep kiss. My mouth flew open and I gasped. Of course Jace didn't really like me! How could I be this naive? I grabbed my purse and started running away. I could feel my eyes watering but I didn't stop untill I was outside. I hailed a cab and jumped in. Just as the cab drove away, I could see Jace trying to catch up. Tears started running down my face. I just couldn't believe that I actually thought I was special for a moment. The one time I opened up and let myself feel something he had broken my heart. That is the exact reason I closed up! When I was at my appartment, I paid and stormed out. My makeup was running all over my face. I started walking over the street when I dropped my purse.

" Ah Shit!" I said outloud. The purse was a rental and it was all muddy now. I was picking it up when I saw lights and heard a long beep sound. Then everything went black.

Review if you like it!️ Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta to check my spelling.

-Frayster


End file.
